


kids shouldn't wear costumes

by injeoImis



Series: Dream Titans [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Canonical Character Death, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, DC Comics References, Fluff and Angst, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Major Character Injury, Team Bonding, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: Since the days Robin first appeared, teenaged heroes have gathered together to take on evil and learn from each other as the Teen Titans. Things haven’t been going so well for the most recent iteration of teen heroes.





	kids shouldn't wear costumes

**Author's Note:**

> please watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVwRgtPgfng) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz-DwS_DC7c) video to get a better sense of the team and how they interact and work with each other (the only members that are in this fic are robin, kid flash, starfire, and speedy)!  
>  

 

> **GOTHAM CITY.**
> 
> **25 AUGUST, 14:25 EDT**
> 
> **TEAM YEAR ZERO (2016)**

 

Mark knew of the Teen Titans, how could he not? As the current holder of the Robin mantle, there was no way he’d go through his vigilante career without having some time as a Teen Titan under his belt. However, these members would not be the ones Jaehyun had on his team but rather superheroes his age, which he was utterly grateful for. Really, Mark loves Jaehyun’s friends, especially Johnny, but to be on a team with them? It’d just be too awkward.

 

It was a Saturday, which meant Mark and Jaehyun would be going to San Francisco to gather the team together for the first time, maybe do some training but most importantly, they’d have to get to know each other before they could take on any serious missions or covert ops from the Justice League.

 

“Are you excited, kid?” Jaehyun asked, throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder. Mark did the same, setting up the zeta tube that would teleport them to the Titans Tower entrance. “I guess I have to be.” Mark shrugged. He was part of the Bat family. They always worked alone and if they didn’t, it most definitely would not be with a hero outside of their own little circle of Gotham or Bludhaven.

 

The zeta tube’s bright light almost temporarily blinded Mark as it authorised his and Jaehyun’s access to the transportation device. “ _B20 Robin. B01 Nightwing_ ,” The automated voice was the last thing Mark heard before he stepped out the artificial light and into the organic sunlight of San Francisco.

 

He angled his head to get a full view of the T-shaped tower, pushing up the sunglasses on his face. He hated them but there was nothing he could do. Batman’s number one rule was to keep his identity concealed but Mark knew that at some point, he’d have to give up that information so the Team could trust him. He hoped it’d be sooner rather than later.

 

“Let’s go inside. Johnny is already here.” Jaehyun chuckled. Mark laughed as well. _Count on The Flash to be early everywhere_ , Mark thought to himself, fixing the position of his duffle bag on his shoulder and walking in with Jaehyun.

 

If Mark thought the outside of the headquarters was spacious, the inside had even more space, surprisingly. Mark whistled impressively. There was a zeta-tube room to the left of the front door if you kept walking for a while. Once out of the main entrance, you were automatically in the living room, which had three couches, a very large television that made Mark feel like he was at the movies and gaming consoles which Mark already knew he wouldn’t be touching. He sucked at video games and didn’t need his first impression in front of everyone to be losing at Mario Kart or something stupid like that. He was Robin, for God’s sake! First impressions are the most important and his father, before he passed, always said that he had to make a good one.

 

A flash of lightning passed by, as well as a burst of air, indicating that the Flash, or at least one of them, had entered. “Nightwing! Nice to see you all patched up from yesterday’s events,” Johnny greeted, doing his handshake with Jaehyun, then completing his with Mark. “Good to see you here, kiddo. Haechan! First guest is here!”

 

Another flash of lightning went by and in a second, another male appeared. He was shorter than Mark, though only by an inch or two. His hair was bright red and his skin was tanned. If Mark hadn’t done research on Kid Flash on the BatComputer before arriving, he’d assume that Haechan was native of San Francisco instead of Central City. “The name’s Kid Flash. KF also works and so does Haechan. I wanted to make that my superhero name but Johnny wouldn’t let me so now I’m stuck with all his hand me downs.”

 

Mark couldn't help but stifle a laugh. One of Mark’s many observations of the day: Haechan’s mouth ran as fast as his feet. Mark stuck a hand out. Haechan shook it, shocking Mark in the process, “Robin.” “Oh, come on! I told you my real name, that’s not fair,” He pouted, retracting his hand from Mark’s grip as if it burned his skin.

 

“Bat’s rules. Sorry,” Mark shrugged. Haechan scoffed. “I’ll get you to break those rules someday.” He retorted, with a determined look on his face.

 

The two teenagers missed the shared eye contact between Johnny and Jaehyun, who could see their younger selves and remember good memories of their own when they were Teen Titans in their protégés. It was a little scary but refreshing to know their legacy would live on.

 

Within the time the four of them spent together, waiting for the rest of the accepted members to arrive with their respective mentors, Mark learned that Haechan is a nickname given to him by his aunt when he was born (his real, government name is Donghyuck and his English name is Peter), that the boy turned six years old on June 6th, 2006 (which meant Haechan would be as close to the Devil as he possibly could be while attempting to make Mark’s life an actual hell) and that his favourite past time was singing, a fact that Mark was not expecting, if he was being honest.

 

Donghyuck learned close to nothing about Mark, other than the fact that he was Jaehyun’s adoptive son, his parents were dead, and that he wanted to be the leader of the team. Donghyuck laughed at that, saying that a team consensus would decide the leader and that his Bat title would only get him so far in life, especially if he couldn’t even trust his new teammates with his real name.

 

They ended their conversation about their personal lives (more secretive on Mark’s part but nonetheless) to spend an hour or two sparring, at the request of Jaehyun, so he and Mark could assess Haechan’s fighting style. It mostly consisted of running, of course, but the eighteen year old had a few tricks up his sleeve that Mark knew he had seen the Flash use sometimes. In the end, Mark still won, even after the many rematches Haechan demanded. After the final score was 10-0, they stopped, Donghyuck gulping his water as if he was in the Sahara for a week while Mark sipped from his hydroflask.

 

“Bats are not human and this whole— _thing_ just fully convinced me,” Donghyuck breathed out, chest rising and falling as he sprawled on the floor like a starfish in his suit. Mark only raised an eyebrow under his mask. “I guess we need to add conditioning to the list of training.” He muttered to himself.

 

Mark held a hand out, offering to help Donghyuck up from the floor at the request of them by Johnny. They assumed some more approved teammates had arrived so they made their way to the living room in conversation, Donghyuck talking and Mark listening.

 

There was a group of people, now seven of the soon to be Teen Titans gathered in the common area. The Team would be complete, once everyone had introduced themselves to each other.

 

One of them bowed, “Jeno, descendent of Zatara.” He smiled, tipping the magician hat on his head. His mentor was Kim Doyoung, his older brother and also a member of the Titans, with Jaehyun and Johnny. There were files of Zatara on the BatComputer that Mark had taken a look at last night as well. The man was long gone and well under six feet of dirt in a cemetery in Italy but the Kim’s had married together with the Zatara’s at some point in time, consequently having children of the Homo Magi species, instead of Homo Sapien.

 

“Speedy…. the Second. Nice to meet you, I suppose,” The one to the left of Jeno greeted, unenthusiastically. The first Speedy, now operating under the name Arsenal, Yuta Nakamoto, nudged his elbow and muttered something Mark couldn’t hear.

 

“Name’s Na Jaemin,” The younger finished, grumbling something to himself after. Mark noted that Jaemin was a little bit taller than Jeno. His hair was a light brown, a contrast from the bright pink that had been registered in the BatComputer’s files a while ago when Jaemin first donned the costume and ID name.

 

There was also Chenle, who now hosted the Scarab once worn by Qian Kun, who was also his mentor. Next Renjun, an alien from the planet Tamaran. Sicheng, his older brother, explained that Renjun had come to Earth to escape one of his evil older brothers, who had sold him as a slave in an attempt to make peace with another planet the Tamaraneans were on the brink of war with. Sicheng followed Renjun just to make sure his youngest brother was safe here on Earth, but would soon have to return to their home planet.

 

And finally, there was Jisung, an Atlantean with bright blue hair who went by the ID of Tempest, was also recruited by Batman. Aquaman and his mentor, Ten, hoped that the seventeen year old would be able to adapt to life above the ocean as well as make some friends who were somewhat like him.

 

Mark supposed that’s really what the Teen Titans were for. A chance for young superheroes to meet people who were just like him (although he didn’t have any powers, and neither did Chenle nor Jaemin). It was a chance for them to get exposure and experience in their night activities, without having to rely on their mentors while still being supervised by them. Of course, the Teen Titans wouldn’t be able to do everything that the vigilante life threw their way. That’s why the Justice League existed. It was also the reason why Batman would be regulating the missions they receive although Mark already had a few tricks up his sleeve to get some extra ones from Jaehyun every now and then if the older gave them.

 

“So… this is us, huh,” Donghyuck commented, gesturing vaguely to everyone in front of them.

 

Jaehyun smiled. “Welcome to the team.”

  
  
  


 

> **SAN FRANCISCO, TITANS TOWER**
> 
> **31 DECEMBER, 21:49 PST**
> 
> **TEAM YEAR ZERO**

 

“Merry Christmas losers!” Was the first thing Mark was greeted with when he entered Titans Tower with Renjun by his side. The two had just come back from Gotham, after spending Christmas at Lee Manor. Mark offered to let Renjun come after the younger had confessed to him in private that he was probably going to stay in the Tower for the holidays. He couldn’t exactly return home, as things were still violent on Tamaran and if he did show his face, the Gordanians would try to enslave him again. Taeyong didn’t mind, once he realised that at some point, he’d have to entrust the Teen Titans with Mark’s true identity as Lee Taeyong’s most recently adopted son.

 

Donghyuck sped into the common area, with a plate of cookies in his hands. “Who knew Jaemin was so good at baking?!” He exclaimed, offering the Christmas tree shaped delicacies to Mark and Renjun.

 

The shorter hummed, after taking a bite. “Wow! I didn’t know Christmas trees were edible either,” He munched happily on the cookie, privy to Mark and Donghyuck’s laughter at his remark. “Christmas trees _aren’t_ edible, Renjun, it’s—” Donghyuck gave Mark a look that said it wasn’t worth it to explain the whole ordeal to their alien friend. Mark chuckled, “Nevermind.”

 

“Hey! Who said those were for you, Kid Idiot?” Jaemin retorted, entering the living room.

 

“Uh, my grumbling stomach. I’m sure Jeno won’t mind!”

 

“I won’t mind what?” Jeno asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, as he does now that he perfected teleportation.

 

“Shut up, Lee Donghyuck!”

 

Donghyuck’s evil laughter echoed over Jaemin’s incessant yelling and insults as the latter attempted to chase him around the room.

 

Mark smiled. When the Team had their first mission a few days after meeting each other, it went terribly wrong and the Justice League had to come in and help. Mark was so used to his almost telepathic routine with Batman that he couldn’t communicate with his teammates. Donghyuck rushed into fights too quickly, Jaemin hated everyone and was uncooperative, Jisung was shy and underestimated himself all the time, Chenle could never focus on one enemy long enough, something always went wrong with Jeno’s spells and Renjun… Renjun didn’t even speak English!

 

It was only when he kissed Mark in front of the team after a mission that the alien had confessed he didn’t know what was going on or why he was joining a team of Earthlings with superpowers. Sicheng had told him he would be safe and Renjun just decided to trust him after that.

 

Later, the Team learned that through the act of kissing, Tamaraneans could learn a language they needed to know. Why Renjun had chosen Mark, he still had no idea and Renjun clearly had no intentions of revealing the information to anyone any time soon.

 

“What’s so funny, Robin?” A new voice interrupted, taking a seat next to him. Mark looked over to see Chenle, Jisung in tow. It seemed that Jisung was getting more comfortable, slowly but surely, with the rest of them. He and Chenle were quite close, probably because they were both the youngest and could relate to each other.

 

“Nothing… Just happy that we’re all happy.” He confessed. Chenle smiled. “So what’s your Christmas present to me?” He asked, bouncing excitedly.

 

Mark rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. “What do you want?”

 

Chenle feigned contemplation for a moment, snapping his fingers and making an _‘aha’_ sound like he just had an epiphany. “What’s your real name?”

 

The question made every other conversation die down, suddenly gathering everyone else’s attention. Renjun already knew and had to promise to Taeyong that he wouldn’t tell anyone on the team. Mark knew that Johnny knew, but Mark and Jaehyun’s identities were to be kept a secret at the request of Taeyong. When he wanted to, Taeyong could be Batman-level scary even outside of the cowl and that was how he got Johnny to swear on his grave that he wouldn’t tell even Donghyuck their names.

 

“I can’t tell you that, Chenle,” Mark frowned. He wished he could tell them, really. Mark wasn’t always one for following the rules, but he knew the risks that might come with too many people knowing his name, even if they were teammates. The League didn’t know of Taeyong’s real identity until a year or two after Lucas became Robin!

 

Jaemin scoffed. “Don’t worry, Chenle. His Majesty is too good for us. God forbid we know his eye color.” “Fuck off, Jaemin.” Donghyuck whispered harshly.

 

“No! How is this guy supposed to be our team leader? We shouldn’t have to trust him with our _lives_ when he can’t even trust us with his first name.” Jaemin retorted. Mark knew Jaemin was right. How was the team supposed to just put their lives on the line at every sign of trouble when they didn’t even know where Mark lived, save for Renjun.

 

The sudden silence in the room was deafening. The pitying look Renjun gave Mark was infuriating. He hated being pitied, it was the only look people gave to him ever since his parents died. “Fine. If you all feel that way, I’ll step down as leader.” Mark concluded. It was the right thing to do.

 

“No way! You’re Robin. There’s no one else who could be our leader.” Donghyuck protested.

 

“Some people seem to feel a different type of way,” Mark muttered, excusing himself from the room.

 

As he retreated to his own room in the Tower, Mark heard Jaemin say something before he was completely out of listening range. “Walking away and avoiding confrontation are the only two things Bats are good for.”

  


* * *

 

 

Mark’s room was empty, a reminder of the fact that this was only a temporary thing, in his mind anyway. He didn’t belong in San Francisco, a city too large for someone like him. Mark belonged in Gotham, where the sky was always grey and the criminals never slept, whether they were in Arkham Asylum or not.

 

The walls were bare, painted the original coral way back from when Jaehyun used this room. There was some stuff Jaehyun left, like a journal with all their missions. Usually Taeyong was the one to keep logs of all their missions and ops, but Mark knew Jaehyun was sentimental. He liked to remember all the victories and bask in the glory of being a winner.

 

Mark flipped through it, running his thumb over the inked pages, skimming through the stories that he could only imagine having happened. There was even a few stuff from when Lucas was here as well. It made Mark’s heart hurt.

 

There was something about being Robin that made his shoulders heavy. Maybe it was the expectations from the public, even if some people didn’t know there had been two before Mark and that one had died on the field. Maybe it was the fact that people he thought he could call his friends didn’t even like him. How he never seemed to fit anywhere, until he put himself in the Robin suit, knowing that Batman was more brutal and needed a Robin to be stable.

 

He threw this life onto himself and he had no reason to boast or be upset about it. Robin was his obligation but it wasn’t so fun when it felt like he was Robin more than Mark some days.

 

A knock at the door sounded and it opened, revealing Renjun with a somber look on his face. “Hello.”

 

Mark gave a small smile. “Hey. What’s up?” Avoiding confrontation? Check.

 

“The people of Tamaran are very in sync with their feelings. After all, my abilities are tied to my emotional state and without them, I would be a liability to the team. Is this not how humans also work?” Renjun asked, taking a seat on Mark’s perfectly made bed.

 

Mark chuckled, though there was nothing funny. “Not really. I try to ignore my feelings… They only get in the way of the job.” He confessed.

 

“Your health is more important than ‘the job’ sometimes. We talked when you left… None of us dislike you, Robin. You’re our friend. My best friend.” Renjun admitted. Mark knew this much of Renjun, but everyone else? He wasn’t so sure about.

 

“Jaemin was _right_ , Renjun. How are you guys supposed to keep fighting by my side when I can’t tell you guys the most basic information about me?”

 

“It’s like—” Another knock on the door interrupted Renjun and in the doorway stood Donghyuck.

 

He looked surprised to see Renjun already there but masked the expression with a smile. “Hey, it’s like a little party. I must be interrupting something so I’ll just g—”

 

“You can stay. Haechan can stay, right Robin?” Renjun asked. There was no way Mark could ever say no to Renjun so he just nodded, patting the spot on his bed next to him. “Close the door behind you.”

 

Donghyuck did as instructed and sat next to Mark, though not as close as Renjun was sitting next to him.

 

“I just–I guess I wanted to apologize for what Jaemin said… We should respect your privacy and you don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to, Rob. But at some point, it’s only going to get more frustrating.”

 

Mark knew Donghyuck made a good point too. “Then I guess I’ll start with you.” Mark shrugged. He might as well start somewhere.

 

“I’m Mark Lee. Adopted son of Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun. My brother was Wong Yukhei, the Robin who served before me. And now you get me… Another poser in a hand me down Robin suit.” Mark frowned, fidgeting with the sunglasses that were once on his face.

 

There was a moment of silence before Donghyuck spoke.

 

“You know, at any other time, I’d have been totally stoked that I’m in the presence of Mark Lee but I know so much about you now that it’s kind of underwhelming.” Mark rose an eyebrow, “What’s that supposed to mean?” “That you’re a loser just like us.” Donghyuck smiled and Mark scoffed.

 

“What I think Haechan really means to say,” Renjun interrupted, “Is that just because your civilian life is different than ours, you don’t have to assume that we would all treat you differently. Robin is our fearless leader and a person we should be able to trust with our lives. Mark Lee is a normal guy who cares deeply for his friends and the lives of complete strangers. We may all be different in someway, but those last two facts make us all the same.”

 

Mark took in what Renjun said. Of course, it was all true. Maybe this little fight made everyone drift away, albeit only for a few hours but they could come back from it. They’re the Teen Titans! And most importantly, they’re best friends. They need to have each other’s backs through everything.

 

“Yeah… You’re right. Thank you, guys. For the pep talk. I don’t usually do this kind of stuff with Taeyong.” Mark admitted.

 

“As I said before, being in touch with your emotions is a very important habit to have. You can always come to Haechan and I if you need to talk.” Renjun concluded, standing by the door.

 

Donghyuck nodded, though he seemed surprised Renjun volunteered him out of the blue. “About anything, always.”

 

Mark hummed and watched as they left the room. _Always._

  
  
  


 

> **HAPPY HARBOR**
> 
> **15 JULY, 21:25 EDT**
> 
> **TEAM YEAR ZERO**

 

Being alone in Mount Justice was most definitely _not_ Donghyuck’s most favourite past-time. It was a Friday which meant the Team should be coming to HQ tomorrow for the weekend, however this weekend was a planned training session with Black Canary at Mount Justice, instead of San Francisco.

 

Donghyuck wasn’t sure why they needed a training session when Mark was the best fighter out of all of them and all of their mentors were members of the Justice League or the Titans. But whatever, he supposed. They were supposed to follow Batman’s rules, no matter how much they (re: Donghyuck) hated it.

 

As he flipped through the channels in the living room, a sudden voice from the security system announced that Renjun had entered the premises. Donghyuck shot up, happy that _someone_ was finally here. “Hey, dude! What’s shaking?” Donghyuck sped into the common area, watching Renjun shrug off his shoes. “Nothing’s shaking. Do I look nervous?” Renjun asked, holding his hands up to examine their steadiness.

 

Even after all this time, Renjun still didn’t know a lot of slang and no one on the team bothered to indulge him in any of the ones they frequently used either.

 

“It was a figure of speech.” Donghyuck muttered. “Anyway, since _I’m_ here and _you’re_ here… how about we go camping! We can eat s’mores and tell stories… get to know each other,” Donghyuck suggest, elbowing Renjun’s side.

 

The shorter teen seemed to think about it for a moment. “I’ve never had s’mores before. Perhaps Mark has mentioned them to me once.”

 

Donghyuck pouted at the mention of Mark. Couldn’t he be in the presence of a cute boy without said cute boy mentioning _another_ cute boy? God!

 

“Let’s go camping!” Renjun exclaimed. Donghyuck mentally cheered in his head. “Okay! I’ll get chairs, and a tent, some firewood… We’re gonna have a great time, Injun.”

 

Donghyuck sped off and investigated the mountain, gathering all the materials he could find that they could possibly use for a campfire.

 

When he got back, he dropped all the stuff, “So, I got the chairs, a tent, some mosquito repellent, and-- Why is the entire team here?” He deadpanned, once he realised there were more people than just him and Renjun.

 

“I asked everyone if they wanted to join. If that’s alright.” Renjun smiled. How could Donghyuck say no to someone who smiles as bright as Renjun? “Well… I-I guess.” He frowned.

 

Mark clapped Donghyuck on the back. “It’s the effort that counts, isn’t it?” “Fuck off, Robin.”

 

Chenle burst into laughter as Donghyuck’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. “Take the tents and firewood, you freeloaders. A bunch of cockblockers is what you all are,” He muttered.

 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow in amusement. “This is just the start of all the payback I’m about to get on you, Kid Idiot.”

  
  


* * *

 

  


As much as Donghyuck wanted to _think_ the camping event was terrible, it was actually kind of fun to hang out with whole team. It was nice to not have any criminals to worry about, no training to lose breath over, no mentors to stress out. Just a bunch of teenagers, a couple of feet away from Mount Justice and the woods behind them because they were too scared to actually go camping.

 

(Actually, Jisung was the one who was too scared but no one could ever say no to him so they decided on a compromise)

 

Like he originally planned, he did get to learn more about Renjun, but also about the rest of his teammates. He even told them about he became Kid Flash: recreating the scientific experiment that gave Johnny his powers. Yeah, maybe Donghyuck had almost died because of it but in the end he persevered! And now he was the absolutely incredible Kid Flash!

 

“We’re so glad you’re speed-capable,” Mark commented, pretending to be bored by checking his fingernails. “What? You’re just _jealous_ ,” Donghyuck retorted, sticking his tongue out.

 

“None of us could ever be jealous of you,” Jaemin murmured, rolling his eyes. Everyone snickered at the comment, making Donghyuck frown.

 

“Tell us about your story… How you came to be Robin,” Jisung spoke up, turning everyone’s attention toward Mark.

 

Ever since that small fight the team had, Mark had kind of just apologised and everyone else had kind of just got over it. Donghyuck and Renjun were still the only two people on the team who knew about _him_. Mark had no intentions of sharing his personal life and it still seemed that way with his next response.

 

“Enough about ourselves. Sitting around a campfire is supposed to be for scary stories. Who’s got one?” Mark asked, changing the subject.

 

Renjun shared a look with Donghyuck, one that was full of concern but also disappointment.

 

Did Mark think he couldn’t trust the others? Was Mark waiting for the _right_ time to tell them or something? They weren’t sure and honestly, Donghyuck didn’t know if the others would ever know about who Mark really was if he didn’t tell them soon.

 

“I’ll tell one!” Chenle decided, holding a flashlight under his chin for a ‘spooky’ effect. (His words, not Donghyuck’s).

 

“The story starts on Christmas Eve…”

  
  
  


 

> **SAN FRANCISCO, TITANS TOWER**
> 
> **11 AUGUST, 07:36 PST**
> 
> **TEAM YEAR TWO (2018)**

 

_BOOM!_

 

“What the hell was that?” Chenle asked, to no one in particular. It seemed to come from a distance. “Jeno, can you levitate and try to tell us what you see?” Mark commanded, standing up from his seat outside.

 

Jeno did as asked, “It looks like there was some kind of an explosion, on Alcatraz--” “Alcatraz?” Jaemin interrupted. “Isn’t that an abandoned prison? Who would be there?”

 

“Alcatraz is a tourist attraction, nowadays. There’s gotta be a lot of people there. We need to go. And quickly.”

 

When they got there, another explosion set off, causing everyone to lose their balance momentarily.

 

“The fire is going to keep spreading! Tempest, try to put it out with your water-bearers. Everyone else, get as many tourists on to the ferry, _quickly_!” Mark commanded. Everyone went their separate ways, carrying out their jobs.

 

 _Luckily for Robin, I’m the quickest guy on the team_! Donghyuck thought, speeding back and forth between the boat and stranded civilians on land.

 

“KF! There are more tourists inside the prison! You have to help me get them!” Chenle warned, helping someone onto the ferry.

 

The thick smoke coming into contact with the clean air outside made Donghyuck’s stomach churn. “I don’t think I can go in there, Blue. The smoke is still too thick, I won’t be able to see and if I hit someone--” “So clear the smoke! We don’t have a lot of time!” Jaemin interrupted.

 

Between the time Donghyuck had went to clear the smoke and the moment he came back to see if there was anything else he could do, the ferry had already begun to leave the premises.

 

“Smoke has thinned. Do one more check, see if there’s anyone still in there, Kid Flash. Remember to stay on the comms.-link, okay?” Mark ordered. Renjun sent a thumbs up and Donghyuck let his shoulders sag. He always got stuck with the boring stuff on the exciting missions.

 

“Hello?” Donghyuck’s voice echoed throughout the, hopefully, empty prison. “Anyone around? The ferry is leaving now!”

 

He turned at a hall, skidding to a stop when he saw the silhouette of a figure in the next corridor.

 

A shot echoed the vacant hallway. Donghyuck brought a hand to his neck, “W-What? I can’t… can’t--” “Can’t move?” A voice, from the silhouette asked. They came closer and when finally in the light Donghyuck couldn’t identify them. All he knew was that this man was probably the one who set off the previous explosions.

 

“Your metabolism will break down the tranquilizer in a minute or so but… that’s all the time I need,” The man chuckled, taking a pistol from his arsenal of weapons.

 

Donghyuck could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and in his ears. This was it. He was going to die like this? The fastest boy alive couldn’t even stop his own death… How pathetic.

 

“Robin…” He whispered, hoping the comms.-link would pick up his tiny voice.

 

“ _Kid Flash? The ferry is gone. Where the hell are you?_ ” Mark’s static voice inquired.

 

“You weren’t the one I was looking for,” The man continued, loading his gun. “But,” He sighed, “you just so happened to be in the right place at the wrong time. Anyway.”

 

The numb feeling from the tranquilizer was going away but not quickly enough. The man pointed his gun to Donghyuck’s knee.

 

Donghyuck’s breath got caught in his throat. _No…_

 

“ _Kid Flash? Donghyuck?! Hello?!_ ”

 

“I’m sending a message. And _you’re_ the letter. Tell the Titans,” The man took the safety off the gun, red showing that the device was ready to be fired. “Kids shouldn’t wear costumes.”

 

_BLAM!_

  
  


* * *

 

  


“Help! W-We need help!”

 

A rush of doctors from the hospital crowded the team, examining Donghyuck’s wound. “He was shot.” Jisung informed them, helping Mark lay Donghyuck on the cot.

 

“When? It’s… partially healed.” The doctor asked, Mark and Renjun following the doctors as they pushed the cot down the hallway, probably to a surgery room. “He has a heightened metabolism. The wounds will heal quickly. Not always correctly,” Renjun commented, biting his fingers.

 

Many orders were shouted from doctor to doctor, demanding substances and other surgical utensils. “His body will negate any anesthetics.” The doctors gasped at this news, murmuring amongst themselves while getting things ready.

 

The main doctor, the one actually doing the surgery, seemed to be unphased. “We’re going to have to move faster than him if we want to save his knee. You two will also have to leave, preferably to the waiting room. This is going to take a while.”

 

Before Mark could leave the room, Donghyuck grabbed his hand. “Robin… Renjun…”

 

“This is going to hurt, Kid Flash,” Renjun frowned. “I don’t care,” He groaned. “Please just… Don’t. Don’t tell the Flash that I messed up.”

 

Renjun forced Mark back to the waiting room, then everyone else back to the tower.

 

There was a sad silence that filled the team as they sat in the living room, not knowing what to do with themselves.

 

“Who is Deathstroke?” Jaemin asked, the question everyone was wondering. Jaehyun was with the team right now, Doyoung and Kun decided to stay at the hospital for Donghyuck.

 

“A mercenary named Moon Taeil.” Mark muttered, spitting the name like it burned his tongue just to say it.

 

“He’s a criminal the Titans came into contact a lot when we were in your spots,” Jaehyun mentioned, arms crossed. “A long time ago, he accepted a contract against us but he gave it up when his son died.”

 

“So why would he shoot Donghyuck?” Chenle asked. “Why are we here right now?” Jeno pressed. “Donghyuck is in the hospital! We should be there for him or something! We should-”

 

“There’s nothing we can do except wait, Jeno. Besides, your brother and Kun are there. Doyoung wanted me to show you all something.” Jaehyun walked away, a silent command for the young heroes to follow him.

 

Jaehyun led them to another room, seemingly in the basement of the Tower. Even Mark hadn’t been here before.

 

It was a room full of statues of heroes that Mark could recognise, but he didn’t know if he could say the same for the others.

 

“What is this place,” Jisung asked, though mostly to himself. “It’s a memorial of all the fallen Teen Titans,” Jaehyun stopped in front of some, telling of how they died. “Aquagirl died fighting to save the world in toxic waters.” Jisung shivered at the information.

 

“This guy looks like a total tool,” Jaemin commented. Mark lightly hit his arm. “Show some respect, Jaemin. That’s Deathstroke’s son, Jungwoo.” “That crazy guy had a _son_? What the hell happened to him?”

 

Jaehyun sighed, stepping in front of the statue. Mark knew they were close back then because of Lucas. Lucas and Jungwoo had a… history. “He was the previous Robin’s teammate. A good friend of mine. He got possessed by a demon that drove him mad. Deathstroke was forced to kill his son, stabbed him straight through the heart,” Jaehyun frowned.

 

“He killed his own son? Why would he do that?” Jeno asked. Chenle bit his lip, ignoring Jeno’s question, thinking hard. “That must be why he attacked us. Because he doesn’t want to see anyone else die like his son did.”

 

“Deathstroke blames the Teen Titans for Jungwoo’s death, instead of himself,” Mark concluded.

 

Jisung frowned. “Why are you showing us this stuff, Nightwing?”

 

“So you can see how serious being a Teen Titan is. You need to see how many teenagers have sacrificed--” “After two years you think I don’t know that?” Jaemin interrupted Jaehyun. He turned to Mark. “What did Deathstroke say to Donghyuck?”

 

“‘Kids shouldn’t wear costumes.’” “Screw that!” Chenle exclaimed. Jeno nodded in agreement, “We do this to help people, right? To _save_ lives. If we have to die, just to save _one_ , it’s worth the trade-off.”

 

“We need to get payback.” Jaemin concluded, walking to exit the memorial room.

 

“Payback? No way. You need to let the adults handle this, Jaemin.” Jaehyun blocked the front doorway, preventing the rest from leaving the tower.

 

He scoffed, “Don’t tell me we came back here just to be babysat, Nightwing. Are we just a joke to you guys?”

 

“Don’t be like this, Jaemin. Deathstroke could have killed Donghyuck if he really wanted to. He’s dangerous. The Titans have history with him… Maybe we could talk som--” “We didn’t accept the offer to the Team to be treated like kids, Nightwing!”

 

“You _are_ kids, Jaemin!” He yelled. The shock from everyone left the room completely silent. Nightwing never yells. He sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair. “I can’t let you leave.”

 

“Well, don’t think you can stop us!” Chenle spoke up. “I don’t think about things, Chenle. I do them.” Jaehyun retorted.

 

Chenle frowned, taking a step back when Nightwing took a step forward.

 

“He’s right,” Mark said, probably the first thing he said since they left the memorial room.

 

“Come on, Robin--” “Nightwing is right. _We’ve_ never fought Deathstroke head on. I’ll get my computer, see if I can track him down for you guys.” Jaehyun nodded, “Thank you, Robin.”

 

The rest of the team followed Mark back to his room.

 

“You can’t be serious right now,” Renjun frowned, standing to the side of Mark as he stood in front of his window.

 

“What the hell are we supposed to do from here, Robin?” Jaemin complained. “Drink from our sippy cups and pretend Donghyuck isn’t in the hospital fighting for his knee because of some old man who thinks it’s okay to shoot _kids_ ? We’re not gonna just sit around and play _Teen Detective_.”

 

Mark ignored him, putting a suction cup on his window and using a laser from his belt to cut a bat-symbol shaped-hole through the window.

 

“What are you doing,” Jisung asked, stepping closer to Mark. “Getting us out of here. We’re going to the hospital to see Donghyuck, _then_ we’re going to find Deathstroke.”

 

Chenle laughed, covering his mouth at the sound. “What the hell!” “You… You just _lied_ to Nightwing?” Jaemin exclaimed. “What the fuck? Is this some kind of alternate universe?”

 

Mark smirked. “I lie to Batman sometimes too.”

  
  
  


 

> **UCSF MEDICAL CENTRE**
> 
> **11 AUGUST, 22: 39 PST**
> 
> **TEAM YEAR TWO**

 

“How is he?” Jeno asked, taking a seat next to Jaemin. “They gave him an artificial kneecap but we’re too late. He checked himself out already. The doctors don’t know where he could have went,” Mark frowned, rubbing his tired face with his hands.

 

Jaemin sighed, “I _still_ can’t believe Nightwing tried to lock us away like that.” Jisung shook his head. “How are we ever supposed to get better at this when they don’t trust us? We aren’t the same team we were two years ago.” Chenle hummed in agreement.

 

“I’m going to get some air.” Mark murmured, leaving the waiting room to find a secluded hallway. As expected, Renjun followed.

 

“Need to talk?” Renjun stood next to Mark, leaning on the windowsill. Mark made a sound of acknowledgement.

 

Mark inhaled, then exhaled. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating like crazy. “This is all my fault.” He whispered, biting his lip. Renjun turned abruptly. “Hey. Don’t blame yourself for this,” He retorted, grabbing Mark’s unsteady hands.

 

“Donghyuck’s knee is shit and he might not be able to run or be with the Titans and it’s all my fucking fault, Renjun!” Mark whispered. “I shouldn’t-- I shouldn’t be team leader. All I do is ruin the mission and, and--”

 

“Mark. Listen to me,” Renjun demanded. “What happened to Donghyuck is not your fault and he won’t-- doesn’t blame you for it either.” “Renjun… I can’t-I… He’s going to _hate_ me.” Mark sniffled, peeling off part of his mask to wipe the tears out of his eyes

 

Renjun took the rest of it off. “Look at me, Mark Lee.” Renjun’s smaller hands held Mark’s face, delicately like a fragile object that could break at any given moment. “No one knew that Deathstroke was in Alcatraz or that he was going to shoot Donghyuck. You are only human. Everyone makes mistakes. The only thing we can do is learn from them… Okay? Breathe.”

 

“Smell the flowers, blow out the candles,” Renjun guided him. Mark groaned. “Fuck… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be like this.” “Don’t apologise. There are way too many things that we face in this kind of life, Mark. Things that teenagers like us shouldn’t have to deal with,” Renjun frowned, handing the older teen his mask back.

 

Mark put it back on and was going to respond when Jeno appeared from around the corner. “Deathstroke is here, on the rooftop. Nightwing is here too.”

 

Renjun grimaced and Mark rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”

  
  


* * *

 

  


“How’s the kid?” Deathstroke asked, standing on the ledge of the hospital roof like everyone was in some kind of cowboy standoff. “Like you fucking care,” Mark spat. Deathstroke laughed. “Was he more than a friend to you, Boy Blunder?” Mark scowled.

 

“What do you want, Taeil?” Nightwing spoke up, putting an arm in front of Mark who was ready to start throwing punches.

 

“What do I want, Jae? I want _you_ to stop convincing _kids_ to put their lives in danger!” He yelled, backflipping of the ledge and into the middle of the street when Nightwing advanced to start a fight. He landed safely, albeit with the help of a grapple gun. “It’s wrong… And if I have to kill one of _these_ kids to prove it? I _will_.”

 

“Don’t call me Jae.” Nightwing growled, following after him. The teens stayed on the rooftop, unsure of whether to join the fight or not. It didn’t seem too ugly, but they knew it would get there quickly. “We are _not_ friends.”

 

“You’re always hurting kids, aren’t you Taeil?” Mark yelled from the rooftop. “Manipulating them, putting them through hell. Your own son, and now Kid Flash!”

 

Even from afar, the Team could hear Deathstroke’s horrible laugh. “Not friends? I’m doing this for the sake of those kids, Jae. I _know_ what it’s like to die. Deep inside this body, I _am_ your friend. I am Jungwoo! They say the eyes are a doorway to the soul! No one knows how true that is. No one but me-- and my father, Deathstroke the Terminator!”

 

By this point, all of the Titans were on the ground, ready to fight with Nightwing at the next sight of trouble. “He’s lying, Nightwing. Taeil is crazy!” Jaemin commented, putting an arrow in his bow. “Whatever you all do, _don’t_ look into his eyes!” Nightwing warned.

 

“It’s not that hard to understand, Speedy,” Deathstroke began to explain as the Team fought him, throwing punches, spells, and everything they had with no luck. “I had the power to jump from _person_ to _person_. Take control of their body and when my father’s hands shoved a sword straight through me, I only had one thought… Survival.”

 

Deathstroke threw a sword that missed Jisung by an inch but still cut him really badly. “Tempest!” Chenle cried, retreating to his side. “I was too young to die!” Deathstroke continued. “My life form hid in my father… healing. When I heard about Lucas Wong and then how you, Nightwing and the Flash, were forming a new group of teen heroes, it was time for me to take control.” He loaded a gun.

 

“Way too many kids have died calling themselves _Titans_ ,” Deathstroke let the name come off his tongue like it physically hurt him to say it. “And if it takes one more death for you to realise that this all needs to be put to an end,” He aimed the gun at Jisung who was still on the ground, hand over his wound. “Then so be it.”

 

“We need to split up. Too many people around will make us all targets.” Mark whispered over the comms.-link, hoping everyone would discreetly find somewhere to go.

 

“ _There are reports of a ghost at some library not too far from here_ ,” Jeno replied, already having teleported somewhere else with Jisung. “‘Kay. Renjun and I are going to the library. Blue Beetle, stay here with Nightwing, help him out. Speedy, follow us.”

 

“Why are we at the library?” Jaemin asked, following Mark into the building. “It’s not a ghost, Jaemin.” Mark smiled, and though it wasn’t a big one, Renjun counted it as something.

 

Mark grabbed a book from the stacks that were all around, waiting, though what for, Renjun wasn’t sure. In a second, the book was gone from his hands. “It’s Donghyuck. He’s… moving the books so fast, no one can see him!” “But he can see us. Right?” Jaemin asked, hopeful.

 

“We’re statues to him but yeah. Donghyuck knows we’re here. He’s just ignoring us.” Mark moved around the library, watching as books appeared and disappeared as Donghyuck sped around the place.

 

“He’s… reading.” Mark muttered to himself. Renjun scoffed. “Haechan doesn’t read. He plays video games and sings in the shower at two in the morning. Right, Jae-- Where did Jaemin go?”

 

Sure enough, outside in a back alleyway, Jaemin stood with an arrow in his bow, scanning the skyline. “Speedy? What are you--” “I had a bad feeling. I don’t--” The sound of metal clinking against the pavement interrupted Jaemin. “It’s a grenade, get down!”

 

_BOOM!_

 

“Robin, looks like you’re the next letter,” Deathstroke shouted, emerging from the smoke. He hit Mark with the side of his gun, knocking him to the floor. He coughed up a little of blood before standing and wiping his mouth.

 

“Deathstroke. You wanna fight? Here I fucking am.”

 

Deathstroke laughed. “You’re good kid, but not as--” Mark interrupted him, hitting his face with his bostick, then throwing a punch. The teen narrowly avoided a punch from the man, ultimately getting hit a few times from a fist, then a kick to stomach, forcing him to fall to the ground.

 

Before Mark could get up again, Deathstroke put the gun close to his forehead. “Tell me, Robin… Is your mask bulletproof?”

 

_I’m so sorry, Lucas…_

 

_BLAM!_

 

Mark’s eyes closed shut, expecting to be dead but there he was, still breathing. He opened his eyes slowly to see Donghyuck standing over him, holding the bullet that would have killed him in his pointer and thumb fingers.

 

“Don’t you think this is overkill, Deathstroke? I mean, you’re using a Nitro Express Cartridge with a velocity of two thousand F.P.S. and a striking energy of four tons. Totally wrong caliber to go hunting with. I read it in a book.”

 

“Donghyuck?” Robin whispered, almost unable to believe what was right in front of him.

 

“Nope! Kid Flash!”

  
  
  


 

> **SAN FRANCISCO, TITANS TOWER**
> 
> **12 AUGUST, 03:20 PST**
> 
> **TEAM YEAR TWO**

 

“Great job, Team!” Donghyuck smiled, once everyone returned to the Tower after finally defeating Jungwoo and transferring him to Belle Reve Penitentiary where he would spend a long time in prison. Everyone glared at him, wondering how he could be so cheerful after the events of the day. “Kid Flash… We should talk,” Mark started, motioning for the younger teen to follow him.

 

Donghyuck followed, heart beating fast. When he wanted to be, Mark could get really scary. It was almost Batman scary and it made Donghyuck wonder if it was something he learned because of Taeyong or if it was just how he was. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt so he decided to try and clear his mind so he didn’t cry while Mark reprimanded him.

 

When they got to Mark’s room, Renjun was already there, sitting criss-cross on Mark’s always perfectly made bed. You’d think no one was living in it over the weekends. “What’s Renjun here for?” Donghyuck asked, leaning on the door.

 

“Emotional support,” Renjun smiled, patting the empty spot next to him. “The way you stand means that you’re distancing yourself from Mark and I. You can trust us, Donghyuck.”

 

Donghyuck bit his lip. Fuck Renjun for seeing through him. Actually he regrets the thought. Renjun is too nice for Donghyuck to want to curse at him.

 

He slowly made his way over, sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with the linen of the duvet.

 

“We need to talk about… whatever the hell just happened,” Mark started, rubbing his eyes as if he was exhausted not because of a lack of sleep (which reminds Donghyuck to tell Mark that he really needs to sleep more) but because of what was to come. “You got _shot_ , you… read a bunch of books. That wouldn’t be enough to make me Nightwing.”

 

Donghyuck sighed. “And you aren’t going to be Batman either because that’s not what you want, Mark. One day, I’m going to be the Flash, like Johnny and the entire world is going to expect me to be everywhere and anywhere. I’m sick of everyone on the team treating me like I’m just some comic relief or something. I’m so tired of worrying about what I _should_ do instead of doing what I _want_ to do,” He frowned, letting his shoulders slump in defeat.

 

Renjun put a comforting hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. It made his skin tingle and burn. He kind of liked it. “Even though it’s been two years, we’re still in a rough place,” Renjun smiled, sympathetically. “I’m sorry if I’ve ever treated you that way and I’m sure the rest of the team don’t mean it like that. We love you, you know?”

 

“ _Love_?!” Donghyuck repeated, unable to stop the blush creeping up from his neck.

 

Mark scoffed and Renjun rolled his eyes. “You’re a real _zarbnarf_ , Lee Donghyuck. Out of everything I said, that’s what you took out of it?” “What the heck does _zarbnarf_ mean?” Mark asked, before Donghyuck could say anything. “It means he’s an idiot,” Renjun smirked.

 

“Am I your idiot?” Donghyuck retorted.

 

“You can be whatever you want, Haechan. Now it’s Mark’s turn to confess.” Renjun pushed Mark forward on the bed. Mark scowled at him, taking a breath before beginning his spiel.

 

“Well… I was worried about you. I thought-- I thought you might never be able to run again and that it would be my fault because I made you go back into the prison and… I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you or Renjun got hurt because of me. We really like you, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck felt overwhelmed. First of all, he was sitting with his first crush, Mark Lee ever since he saw him on television once he got adopted by Taeyong. Now he was best friends with him. Then there was Renjun, a recent infatuation, but still one nonetheless. Two years ago, they seemed unattainable and so far away but now here they were, confessing their love for him! He’d never felt so loved in his life (except for when he was in the hospital after recreating the science experiment that gave him his powers).

 

“I… I like you guys too.” He answered, gaze flickering between the two boys in front of him, breaking out into an uncontrollable smile. “I promise I’ll never make you guys worry about me if you promise the same.”

 

They did a pinky promise. “Always?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“Always.”

  
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to read the source material for this fic for yourself, refer to Young Justice (2011) Issue 5 and Teen Titans (2003) Issues 2-5!
> 
> also, if you know nothing about DC Comics characters:  
> mark -- robin (tim drake)  
> jeno -- zatanna  
> renjun -- starfire  
> hyuck -- kid flash  
> jaemin -- speedy  
> jisung -- tempest  
> chenle -- blue beetle  
> [lucas -- robin (jason todd)]  
> [jungwoo -- jericho]


End file.
